ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blackbeard
Testimonials *Soloable by 75 WHM/NIN Thermistacles Fenrir server This guy got rocked!!! Pictures a thousand words --Supadave 23:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Easily soloed this as bst75/whm37, CourierCarrie was doing about 100-130 dmg per hit while beeing hit for about 80 dmg. Only problem is Blackbeard's spells, so i recomend saving TP for Smash Axe . --Sureaboutthis 22:33, 9 October 2006 (EDT) His AMs are very powerful, hitting me as PLD/RDM with some stoneskin up for a 1107 Burst. His pysical attacks are weak though, ~30 Damage with Phalanx up, and 0-10 on shield blocks. -- Emperordragon 17:07, 17 August 2007 (CDT) I removed the Thundaga III spell list from the main page for this NM, I confirmed that he casts Thundaga II and all ffxi mobs will always cast the highest tier of magic available to them.--Tigster 16:52, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I was able to take a screenshot directly from in front of him (he's unclaimed), so it's highly unlikely that he aggros to true sound. --Evilpaul 19:36, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I believe he uses some form of manafont. He had a 2 hour animation but no message. After the animation he used Blood Saber then started casting Burst. I hundred fisted through Burst and it still went off. Blaubont 02:40, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Nearly soloed as PLD/BLM with a Kinkobo. Ice Spikes and Bio II recast as needed, running away from his AM spells. Ferry docked at 1%HP, I had 1300HP and 320MP left. Just thought I'd give a better idea of his strength in the fact a PLD/BLM can beat him.Valesti Leviathan 05:05, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Solo'd as SAM/DNC, but used no dancer abilities. It was a close fight, and I had to 2 hour. Kited around the cabin while meditate timer reset. Cloudblade 09:39, 13 October 2008 (UTC *Soloable by 75 SMN/WHM using Ramuh. it took 4 Chaotic Strikes (was doing 1800+). No drinks/food needed. *Soloable by 75 Monk with any subjob (most easily as MNK/WHM or MNK/DNC). *Soloable by 75 WHM/NIN. *Soloable by 75 SMN/WHM. Used Fenrir, Astral Flow and 1-2 Yagudos. Aquaveil helps on recasting. Easy fight. Alphaknight 13:25, 5 January 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd by 75 RDM/NIN. Damage may be an issue within the time period. *Soloable by 75 BLU/NIN. *Soloable by 75 PLD/NIN *Soloable by 75 SAM with any subjob (difficult fight if no stuns on magic). *Duo'd by a 75 SAM/NIN and a 75 WHM/BLM without problems. Beware of its -ga spells. *Soloable by 75BST/WHM. Carrie fights, you fight also keeping Stoneskin up and kiting when/if your Carrie dies until Call Beast is back up. Beware of running to far while it is casting though if someone else is camping because he can and will unclaim. **Used funguar, fight took about 7 minutes (according to the recast on Familiar). Used Reward every time it was up and finished the fight with pet and myself at about 1/4 health. Having a form of refresh on or having those damn Ice Spikes down would've made it a LOT easier.--Wpause 17:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by 75 BLU/NIN. Recommend keeping cocoon up or he will crit for around 160-170 w/ homam gear. *Soloable by 75 NIN/DRK. -ga spells claimed with jusatsu, ice spikes was paralyzed(luck) *Duo'd this NM as 75 PLD/NIN and 75 WHM/BLM. First claim was easy, grabbed it before ice spikes went up. We tore it up with atonement and hexa strike. Second fight was a bit harder, got ice spikes up prior to claim, paralyzed me and the whm badly, I recommend /RDM for dispeling ice spikes. Required invincible after killing whm with thundaga II (paralyze prevented both shield bash and rampart). As long as you can avoid ice spikes you're fine. 0/2 on cudgel. Anethia 75pld/drg/dnc/blu Lakshmi (April 15, 2010 7:50am mst) *Soloable by 75 WHM/NIN This guy got rocked undo the "testimonials" change The last edit makes no sense. Why leave "killable by 4" and move/remove the soloable at 75 by job x? Also what is the benefit of hiding that information behind a click and putting it in the discussion page? I would suggest undoing the change or organizing it better within the same page (for example if you really want to use the word "testimonials", put it as a header next to "Notes". I'll probably fix it in a couple of days unless anybody posts good arguments for keeping it that way. --FFXI-Genome 22:42, 28 May 2008 (UTC). See Template_talk:Testimonials . --Jawat 05:05, 31 May 2008 (UTC)